Don't Lock Us Out
by rainbowloversmileyface
Summary: Fionna's fallen into a depression. Can a visit from everyone's favorite vampire cheer help? Fluff and singing. Better story than the summary. Sorry about that :/


**Hey guys, so I'm new to this fandom but I wanted to give it a whirl because why not? Anyway, this story is dedicated to anyone who feels like they aren't skinny or pretty or are just self-conscious. You guys are beautiful. I promise that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or the song Don't Lock Us Out by Ally Wallace.**

Don't Lock Us Out

_Because the sun is shining for you_

_The sun is shining for you_

_But you never saw it until now._

_It's been creeping at your window _

_And knocking at your door_

_But the sadness locked us out. _

Fionna looked in the mirror for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. 'I need to lose weight. I look disgusting. No wonder I only have a few friends,' she thought. She grabbed at her stomach and sighed. Glancing down, she noticed her wrists and sank to her knees. She began cutting as a way to release her stress and by now it had become habit. Her body began to shake as she wept. She cried for the cuts, she cried for the pain, she cried for her sorrow. 'How could anyone love someone like me? There's nothing important about me.' She reached for her razor. Cake wasn't home. Lately, she spends all her time Lord Mono, so she would never know.

_Knock. Knock. _"Fi, you here?"

Her eyes widened. It was Marshall Lee. 'He can't see me like this. Maybe if I stay quiet he'll go away.' Her thoughts were cut short when she heard him come in. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come on, Fi. I know you're in here. I was hoping we could jam today," he said.

"Please just go away," she cried.

"Fionna, what's wrong?" he worriedly asked.

"Nothing. Just go away."

"Don't give me that shit. Tell me what's wrong," he demanded.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out. She didn't want Marshall Lee to her like this, but she knew he wouldn't give up. She made an attempt to cover her arms when Marshall Lee crashed through the door. His eyes widened when he saw her wrists.

"Fionna, why?" She started shaking violently as sobs ripped through her body. Marshall Lee encased the fragile girl in his arms to try to calm her. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry! I'm sorry you have to put up with me. I'm sorry you have to see this. I'm just… sorry." she wept. He said nothing but held her close. Once she calmed down a bit, he whispered, "Fi, I don't put up with you, I like hanging around you. You're my best friend. But why didn't you tell me?"

Fionna turned toward the vampire and looked in his eyes. "Marsh, look at me. I'm nothing! All I can do with my life is punch things. Other than that, I'm just that fat annoying girl who hangs out with you and Gumball, "she confessed.

"When did you start thinking this?" Marshall asked.

"That day when PG, Cake, LSP, and I all went to the beach. A bunch of girls started calling me ugly and fat and I just couldn't handle it!" Fionna cried. Marshall took her face in his hands and her look at him and said, "Fionna the Human, you are not fat and you are definitely not ugly. Those girls were just jealous because you were hanging out with Bubba. But believe me, you are beautiful just the way you are."

Blushing, she asked "Do you really think so?" Marshall Lee thought for a moment.

"Wait here. I'll be back in, like, two seconds." With that he flew out of the bathroom. A few seconds later, he came back in with a ukulele. "Here, Fionna, this one's for you," he said as he began to play.

_The summer breeze is whistling and she's inside.  
Her friends soak up the sun like its life.  
Her body and her insecurities, she hides  
from the judgment outside the door._

_A tap upon the door but she won't answer.  
Get out of your bed,  
Get out of your head.  
Get out of your bed,  
Get out of your head._

_Because the sun is shining for you  
The sun is shining for you  
But you never saw it until now.  
It's been creeping at your window  
And knocking at your door  
But the sadness locked us out._

_The summer breeze is whistling  
She comes outside  
She's scared but her friends are by her side  
"To the pool we must go!"  
'Oh, oh, no. My body, my insecurities.'_

_Get out of your bed,  
Get out of your head.  
Get out of your bed,  
Get out of your head._

_Because the sun is shining for you  
The sun is shining for you  
But you never saw it until now.  
It's been creeping at your window  
And knocking at your door  
But the sadness locked us out._

_The sun is shining for you  
The sun is shining for you  
But you never saw it until now.  
It's been creeping at your window  
And knocking at your door  
But the sadness locked us out._

_And oh, oh, oh, ooo, ooo, mmhmm._

_So she looked up to the sun,  
Looked it in its eye.  
Took a deep breath,  
And let out a sigh and said  
"I'll try."_

"_I'll try to be happy  
And I'll try to be confident  
I'll try to be myself  
and never let the hurt get in.  
I'll try."_

_Because the sun is shining for me  
The sun is shining for me  
But I never saw it until now.  
It's been creeping at my window  
And knocking at my door  
But the sadness locked us out._

When Marshall Lee finished his song, he looked back to see that his best friend was crying once again.

"Oh, glob, Fionna I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sor-"

"Marshall that was the most beautiful song I've ever heard. Thank you so much!" she exclaimed as she tackled him in a giant bear hug. He hugged her back reassuringly. "Now come on, Fi, let's go jam back at my place!" Marshall suggested.

"All right! Lemme go change real quick, then we can go!" Fionna replied.

He watched as she skipped back to her bedroom, happy she was feeling better. However, Marshall knew the recovery process was going to be long and hard but she could handle it. And he was going to be there for her through it all.

'I'll always be here for you, my little bunny.'

**Fin. Anyway, there's everyone's daily dosage of fluff. I really hope you liked this. Review and tell me what you thought of it. 3 Stay strong, beautiful readers!**


End file.
